M10 - Reilly's Path
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! : I’m Reilly! I’m really glad to meet everyone! I wish we could have meet in better circumstances so we could all do something fun instead of this. : Oh well, at least we can all have each other so we can support and help one another during this rough time! : So! I bet you all want to know our path, huh? Well, look no further because I have it here! : It’s pretty clear, uh, I think? We’ll be following the regularly used merchants path until we see Lugia’s Tower, a tall white column poking out of the sea, then we’ll sail left past it and THEN we’ll head towards the southernmost part of the island! : This way, we’ll avoid a lot of patrols and stuff! Plus, we end up landing in a really pretty sakura tree forest, it’s so beautiful, I hope you all love it when you see it! : Oh, uh, sorry, I get distracted. : Ummm… oh! Yeah, the forest is really pretty, but it’s also a great place for us to land because it’ll be hard for anyone to see us under the flowers and the guild isn’t too far off from the forest, so we’ll have a short trip before we’re safe! : But we’ll probably stop and rest near a shrine in the center of the forest before we go there though. I want to scout ahead to make sure everything is safe, I don’t want any of you getting caught! So, once we get to the shrine, you all have a small rest and talk about what we do next while I’ll check out the area and then we’ll make our way to the guild! : Does that sound good? Because, uh, that’s everything, yeah, I think that’s everything! Oh, if you have questions, please ask them! : Let’s do great work, guys! OBJECTIVE: Join Reilly in sailing to the cherry blossom covered coasts to the east. The goal is to reach the forest shrine safely and unnoticed! Though you’re taking a long route that will leave you a bit off from where you need to be, the dense grove of sakura trees offer cover for both you and your ship. Don’t think you’re out of danger in that sea of pink leaves, however. Hordes of samurai under employ from one of the country’s many warlords patrol the countryside, ready to apprehend any suspicious looking Pokemon they happen to come across. So be careful no matter what! One false move and you’ll be a warlord’s prisoners! - Depict your character joining Reilly. - Your entry should end at the shrine in the sakura forest waiting for Reilly to finishing scouting for you. Do not depict your character going anywhere further as results of this part will determine whether or not this route was successful. - These entries do not have to be detailed and just act as a placeholder for the route you’ve chosen. - This means you can choose to show as much or as little as you want of the route in this first entry. -After the due date this route may be potentially closed off, so make sure that if you choose this one that you get something in showing that! The due time for this part of the mission is June 28th, 5:59pm EST: Category:Missions Category:Arc 1 Category:M10